Sam's Secret Desire
by thoughtyouknewr
Summary: Sam's always wanted a pet, it just wasn't the dog everyone always thought a strong manly guy like him should desire.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote to another prompt! **

_**Dean's out getting dinner. He comes back to the motel and finds a kitten in the corner of the room. He looks to Sam, because WTF? Sam says the kitten was whining outside, he felt bad and couldn't see the mother, so he brought it in out of the rain. The next morning, Sam's having a REALLY hard time letting the kitten go, so he uh...doesn't.**_

**I changed it a little bit to make it so Dean was the one who brought the cat in.**

**Ages are a bit iffy here, so just chose whatever age/season you like best. When I was writing it, half the time I pictured Sam as a teen, and half the time he was an adult. So just go with whatever floats your boat. **

**Sam's Secret Desire**

Sam looked up as Dean walked in through the door. Dean was bringing dinner, and Sam was actually hungry. So, of course, Dean had to take a half an hour longer than usual getting food.

Maybe it had something to do with the pouring rain.

"Hey," Sam greeted as Dean entered. "What took you so-" He stopped dead at the sight of what exactly Dean was carrying.

It was a kitten. An actual, real live _kitten_.

Now, Sam might seem like a dog person. Hell, he had even briefly owned a dog when he ran away. But kittens? They were his real weakness.

He had been very careful to always conceal this fact from Dean, because he knew he would be horrifically teased about it.

But this kitten? It just brought out every _"OMG! So adorable must have"_ teenage girl thought Sam had ever even _briefly_ entertained.

It was completely black with the brightest green eyes. Dean-like eyes, actually.

Sam had always felt bad for black cats. They always got picked on because they were supposed to be unlucky. No one wanted a black cat.

It had been Sam's secret desire, for as long as he could remember, to own a cat exactly like the one Dean was currently toting into their room.

But this wouldn't be an appropriate time to give in to his inner girl; Dean looked annoyed.

"Take this thing," Dean ordered. "Do you have _any idea_ how long I just spent looking for it's damn mother? I mean, _seriously_," his older brother huffed.

Sam tried not to move too quickly across the room as he rescued the poor animal from his brother less than expert hold.

"Why do we still have it if you were looking for it's mom?" Sam asked carefully. He really didn't want to get attached if the kitten had a family to go back to. He would never keep it from its family.

"Because I didn't find the thing!" Dean fumed. "And I happen to be human, so I couldn't leave the idiot cat out there in the rain."

Dean seemed very frustrated about this fact. Sam guessed Dean probably thought the kitten ruined his image of "macho-ness".

"Oh," Sam answered, petting the soaking wet animal. "What's its name?"

He knew immediately that this was the wrong thing to say. Dean was looking at him like he had gone utterly and _completely_ insane.

"The effing thing doesn't _have_ a name, Sam!" Dean yelled. "And since _I_ spent a half an hour out there looking for it's parents, _you _get to take care of it!"

Sam didn't really see the logic there (Dean was the one who had brought the kitten in in the first place) but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain.

"We can't keep calling him it," Sam declared with determination. "He has to have a name."

"Sam," Dean said in a falsely patient voice. "We are _not_ naming the damn thing. Now get your ass over here and eat your dinner."

Sam complied easily enough. The kitten, newly named Noire (black in French), needed food too, after all.

He fed Noire bits of chicken from his salad. He really shouldn't be eating without washing his hands, but he was just going to get them dirty again on Noire. There just didn't seem to be any point. He used a fork so he didn't have to touch his food; why did his hands need to be clean just so he could not touch food?

Sam suspected his reasoning made about as much sense as it had when he was six, but found himself completely uncaring of this fact.

He spent the rest of his evening taking care of Noire. He could feel Dean's suspicious gaze on him as he gently dried his cat off, brushed through Noire's hair with a soft bristled mini brush, and then proceeded to cuddle with the animal on his bed.

He got no research done, and he was pretty sure Dean wasn't too pleased about that.

Then again, they hadn't even gotten to their next job yet, and Sam had done all the research he could finish without more info.

So Sam felt perfectly justified in spending the entire night absorbed in Noire.

Sam was slow about packing the next morning. He knew Dean wanted to leave Noire here, but Sam was dead set on not leaving _his_ baby kitty to fend for itself.

If the mom showed up, Sam would have no problems leaving Noire there (or so he told himself). As long as the mom didn't show, however, Sam was keeping his kitten.

He was determined.

"Let's go, Sam," Dean urged as he picked up his bag. "Put that thing down, and let's leave."

Sam looked at Noire in his incredible sweetness, up to Dean's impatient face, and back to Noire snuggling in his hands.

"Nu-uh," he finally decided.

He was nervous. For all the times he had told his father no, he rarely if ever told Dean no. His big brother almost always took Sam's opinion into account, so there was very little need for Sam to ever tell him no.

"What?" Dean questioned blankly. "Come on, Sammy, we can't stay here."

"I don't _want_ to stay here," Sam declared exasperatedly. "I don't want to leave Noire."

"...Who?" Dean inquired.

"_Noire_," Sam proclaimed, holding up the kitten as though this should have been obvious.

"You want to keep the cat?" Dean's tone was careful, as though he didn't understand Sam's request.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

Dean looked him up and down, sizing him up.

"Alright, but you're going to be the one earning money to feed it," Dean agreed after a second.

"...What?" Sam asked, stunned. He had been expecting a much bigger fight than that.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I said you could keep it," he repeated. "Just so long as you take care of it, I don't-"

He was interrupted by Sam slamming into him and squeezing him rather hard.

"Thank you!" Sam would forever deny that he squealed.

"Uh, sure whatever," Dean patted his back uncomfortably. He looked vaguely stunned by the sudden change of events, but Sam didn't think it was a bad kind of stunned.

And even if it _was _the bad kind, Sam had his big brother, and he hand his kitten; he could deal with whatever problems Dean had later. Right now he was going to allow himself to be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own supernatural.

(I forgot my disclaimer before, and thought I should add one)


End file.
